


You're so colorful

by trikxva



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy is colorblind, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates, bellarke are soulmates as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikxva/pseuds/trikxva
Summary: Bellamy Blake has been colorblind for his whole life. Until one day, he sees a stranger, a certain blonde, that appears fully in color.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this will probably be like 3 chapters long. I've never done a fic with multiple chapters before, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy xx

Bellamy Blake was used to everything being grey. Never in his life had he seen any color. He didn't know what blue looked like, didn't know what green looked like and the list goes on and on.

Now, he didn't have a problem with it because he didn't know any better. Although there were some moments where he'd wish to be able to see color. Like right now.

Bellamy, Octavia and their friends, which included Monty, Jasper and Raven, stood at the edge of the pier. Looking out over the ocean and the (according to them) oh, so colorful sunset. Bellamy really didn't care and he meant it, but hearing everyone gush about the sunset and all the beautiful colors made him kind of sad. It made him want to see color instead of the boring shades of grey he'd been seeing his entire life.

He didn't show it though. He knew they'd feel bad about it, so he kept his thoughts to himself and he kept his mouth shut. He turned around so his back was facing the sunset and leaned against the railing, scanning the crowd of people instead. It made his desire to see color a little less strong.

But then something happened, something that he'd never dared to dream of. He saw color. He had no idea what those colors were named. But who really cared? He saw color!

Bellamy felt himself tense up, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk, say something, anything, but he couldn't. He was so shocked, he was completely frozen.

Bellamy didn't take his eyes off her, not once. He followed her everywhere. Watched as she met up with a friend and wrapped her up in a hug. Watched as she laughed at something her friend said and watched as she and her friend started walking away.

Bellamy's mind screamed for him to do something, but no matter how hard he tried, he was stuck. Frozen in place like he'd stood outside in a winter storm and every part of his body was so cold that he feel it anymore, but Bellamy didn't feel cold. No, he felt warm. Warmer than he ever had before.

The pretty stranger disappeared into the crowd of people and Bellamy was left with just the memory of her and the colors she brought with her. Bellamy felt the sudden desire to be able to name the colors, but frankly he didn't know. A toddler knew better than him.

Raven was the first one to notice her friend's frozen stance. He stood still like a statue and she eyed him warily. "Bellamy?" she asked, he didn't answer.

Jasper, Monty and Octavia turned to look at Bellamy now as well.

Octavia waved a hand in front of Bellamy's face, but he didn't react. "Big brother? Hey, dickhead!"

Bellamy finally snapped out of it and looked at his sister. He spluttered out one word, "Color."

His friends looked at each other, probably debating what to do next. Raven mostly just looked annoyed, she'd had enough of this vague thing. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Jasper nudged her in the side with resulted in him getting shoved into Monty. Which resulted in Monty smacking Jasper's head. Bellamy rolled his eyes at their behavior before proceeding to explain.

"I saw color! It was beautiful. Who am I kidding? She was beautiful. Am I being pranked? It would be a terrible prank if it was. Please tell me this isn't a prank?"

He found four pair of eyes staring at him like he was crazy, like he lost his mind. Which, okay, he could understand.

"You're saying you saw color?" Monty asked ever so calmly. Bellamy had to hold himself back from jumping up and down like a child on christmas morning, he also kind of wanted to run and scream in confusion. Bellamy never understood how Monty always managed to stay calm anyway. Bellamy could handle most situations while staying calm, but this was definitely not one of them.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Bellamy exclaimed and threw his hands in the air. However, he realized that for some reason only that stranger appeared in color. Everything else was still just grey. Bellamy frowned. "Not anymore though. It was just one person. I have no idea who she is and I don't know where she went."

His sister punched his shoulder then. "Then why are you still here? You should have gone after her!"

Bellamy turned to look at crowd of people where the colorful stranger disappeared in and let out a sigh. "Yeah, I should have."

➳

Bellamy spends the next 3 months trying to forget about the stranger. Trying to forget about the beautiful colors he saw. He couldn't.

Every time he closed his eyes he'd dream about it. Bellamy couldn't remember what her face looked like. In his state of shock he forgot to properly look at her. He regrets it now.

Octavia saw how occupied he'd been with the stranger. So she sent Monty to see him. Monty offered to scan the internet, see if they could find her. Bellamy didn't think it would worked, even if he did remember her face. They had nothing to go off of, not a name, not an age. Nothing.

So three months after what could be described as one of the best moments of his life, he found himself having coffee with Octavia at their favorite cafe. Octavia rattling about who knows what and Bellamy occasionally nodding even though he really wasn't listening, instead once again thinking about the stranger.

Suddenly, Octavia stopped talking and Bellamy knew she knew he wasn't listening. He turned his head to look at his sister, finding her with he brows furrowed.

"You know, Bellamy, I love you and this-" Octavia flailed her hands around to empathize whatever she was going to say next. "-colory person is on your mind all the time. I can see it and I can also see that it isn't making you happier either. Bell, you need to forget about her, okay? We live in fucking Los Angeles. The chance that you'll ever get to see her again is very small."

And because when Octavia gets excited or goes on small rants like this one she forgets to breath she had to suck in a deep breath. It was enough to make Bellamy snort. Octavia just glared at him in return.

"Wait, 'colory'? O, is that even a word?"

Octavia kicked him under the table. "Of everything I said, that's the only thing you heard?"

"Nope." Bellamy shook his head and purses his lips, looking his sister in the eyes. "I have to get her out of my head, because thinking about her all the time isn't making me-"

Bellamy abruptly stopped talking when he saw color flash in the corner of his eye. He turned around so fast it could've been enough to give him whiplash. Bellamy stood up, chair scraping in the process. Octavia startled from the sudden movement and her brother's weird behavior.

"I saw her. I need to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clarke punches bellamy, oops

"I saw her. I need to go." And he was out of the door before Octavia could get out a word.

Unlike last time, Bellamy didn't freeze. No, this time, he ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and he was outside and scanning the crowd in just a matter of seconds.

He turned his head right, nothing. He turned his head left and that's when he saw her. Color. Bellamy weaved through the crowd, trying to get to her. Trying to get to the person that he didn't know, but had such a big impact on his life.

She rounded the corner and Bellamy cursed under his breath, trying to avoid running into anyone or anything. Eventually he turned into the street he saw her walk into and let out a breath when he realized that this street wasn't as crowded. He'd be able to stop her in no time.

It wasn't until he was only a few feet away that Bellamy thought of what he was going to say. What should he say? 'Hi, I'm colorblind, but for some reason every time I see you, you appear in color.' No, that'd definitely freak her out. He came to an abrupt stop, contemplating wether he should stop her and talk to her or just let her go.

But then Octavia's words ran through his head. 'The chance that you'll ever get to see her again is very small.' It was enough to make him go after the stranger again.

He reached her. It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He felt a little bit dizzy and his hands were clammy from sweat. He swallowed his nervousness and put a hand on her shoulder.

Bellamy instantly regretted it when she turned around and her fist connected with his cheek. Bellamy stumbled back from the sudden impact and covered his cheek with his hand, hissing when he felt it sting.

"Who the hell are you?" The stranger asked harshly and crouched down to his level since his knees were bend. Bellamy looked up at her through his curls. She was glaring at him and Bellamy felt himself glare back before standing back up, the woman following his movements.

He noticed how much shorter she was than him and he almost laughed when he thought about how good her punch was. Tiny but strong.

The woman, however, didn't seem to find this situation amusing. Which okay, he could understand.

"Well?" She asked, feet tapping the cold ground. To him, she looked like a very angry mom who was waiting for her 3 year old to tell her why they broke her expensive vase.

"I'm sorry. I'm Bellamy Blake. I, uh, I probably shouldn't have come to you like that. That was stupid. Damn, you have a good punch." He winced, suddenly feeling his cheek sting again as if not thinking about it had made it numb.

"Then why the hell did you? I've never seen you before. What would you possibly want to do with me? I know guys like you-"

"Listen to me, okay? There's an explanation for this." Bellamy said, eyes pleading with her.

She sighed and looked around for a second, probably contemplating wether she should stay or go and Bellamy prayed that she'd stay. Eventually she looked at him and nodded her head slowly.

"Thank you." Bellamy relaxed, not having noticed how tense his muscles had been during her silence.

"I know this is gonna sound really weird and you'll probably think I'm high- which I'm not, I promise." He saw the corner of her lips lift up, just a little bit, but it gave Bellamy a weird sense of satisfaction. He took a deep breath and continued, "I have been colorblind all my life. All my life the only thing I've been seeing is grey. That was until I saw..." He paused, knowing that this was the moment he'd freak her out so bad she'd run. "Until I saw you. I don't know why, but for some reason you appear in color. And I just- I had to see you, know who you are. I'm so sorry if this is too weird for you, I don't want to make you feel-"

She cut him off. "You're saying that you're only seeing me in color? Right now, I am in color but everything around me is grey. That is what you're saying, right?"

Bellamy was dumbfounded by her reaction. He stayed quiet for a minute, his brain just not being able to come up with something to say and his mouth not being able to form any words. Eventually, he got his shit together and answered her, the woman still patiently waiting.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I know it sounds crazy. I still can't believe it myself."

He saw her nod. "Okay, well. Um, I should go, but-" she paused, "You wanna get coffee sometime? I get that this must be pretty damn amazing for you and I don't want to be the one taking that away from you."

"I- Yes!" Bellamy exclaimed almost to excited. The woman cracked up and he cleared his throat, feeling slightly embarrassed. "How are we gonna do this? Do I give you my number or..?"

"Here," She got out a pen and wrote her number on his hand, how incredibly cliche. "Call me tonight, okay? I've got work now, but I'll be home by 8. We can make plans then."

Bellamy couldn't do anything but nod. He found himself fascinated by her understanding and how she was handling this. Did this happen to her on a daily basis or something? She handled this like a pro. Bellamy was never one to be tongue tied around women so this was major. Maybe it was because she was so colorful, but his mind told him that even without all the colors, she'd be beautiful.   
A Princess.

Bellamy got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her voice again. "I am sorry for bunching you, by the way." She sincerely told him while looking up at him through he eyelashes, a smirk playing on her lips.

Bellamy found himself smirking back. "Nah, that's all good. I know not to mess with you now."

The woman laughed and bit her lip. "Well, I've got to run. I'll talk to you." She gave him a slight wave and turned her back to him, starting to walk away.

Bellamy didn't even realize he didn't know her name yet until she turned around and yelled, "I forgot to give you my name! It's Clarke!"

Bellamy smiled and held up his hand in a wave- like gesture. "Bye, Clarke!"

His eyes followed her until she disappeared into the crowd, taking all the color with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any typos or grammatical errors!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where they make each other happy

Bellamy and Clarke hit it off pretty quickly after that. Bellamy'd called Clarke that evening and they agreed to meet for coffee the next day. He'd been incredibly nervous, thinking it would get awkward, but all of that was washed away the second he walked into the cafe and saw Clarke and the colors she brought with her, of course.

They had a good time and agreed to meet up again soon. And they did. They became fast and good friends, which made Bellamy happy. He couldn't have ever imagined that something this weird and special would happen to him. He just never was lucky like that. Until she walked into his life, apparently.

Clarke wore different colors every time they hung out. And after a lot of bickering, Bellamy let her teach him the names of the colors she wore that day. At first he'd felt like a child. At his age, he should've already known all the names to all the colors. But Clarke had reassured him and after 2 days, he'd given in.

Now, 2 months later, Bellamy can't imagine a life without Clarke. She made him happy. He realized how he felt about her, but he was too afraid to tell her. Afraid of it ruining their friendship, especially now that she was so special to him. He also knew it went further than a simple crush. He loved her. And maybe it sounds stupid to say, considering they've only known each other for 2 months. But feelings don't care about time.

"Morning, Bell!" Clarke's voice made Bellamy snap out of his thoughts. He looked to his front door from where he was sitting on the couch and saw Clarke smiling at him.

"Morning, sunshine. What's got you in such a good mood?" Bellamy also learned, in the past 2 months, that Clarke Griffin was not a morning person. So for her to come barging into his apartment at 8:30 in the morning, the biggest of smiles on her face, wasn't normal.

Clarke plopped down next to him and took his cup of coffee, grimacing when she took a sip and found out it was black coffee. "God, how do you drink this?" she said while handing him his coffee back.

Bellamy simply looked at her, indicating that he was still waiting for an answer to his question. Clarke took the hint and shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up particularly happy today."

"Clarke Griffin never wakes up happy." The statement earned him an elbow in his side, which resulted in him almost spilling his coffee. Bellamy swore, but Clarke burst into a fit of giggles. "Seriously, Clarke. Should I be worried?"

Clarke composed herself. "No. What? Can't I be happy? You always complain that I'm not a morning person, but now that I am, you're complaining as well!" She tried to sound irritated, but Bellamy saw the small smile that threatened to break out and knew she was playing with him.

"I'm not complaining. It's just weird. That's all." he said while standing up and walking to the kitchen. He heard Clarke's footsteps behind him. He placed his mug on the counter and moved around the kitchen, getting together all the ingredients to make pancakes. Bellamy knew Clarke wouldn't say it, but she wanted pancakes. She always did.

While Bellamy busied himself with getting the mix ready, Clarke hopped up on the counter next to him. Her eyes followed the movements his hands, the hands she so desperately wanted to draw.

They sat in silence for a while. That's what they both loved about their friendship. They didn't need to talk. Just being in each other's presence was enough. They both often craved the other's presence on their sleepless nights, when they laid in bed alone and stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Of course they'd never tell each other that. It would make things weird and if there was something they were both sure of, it was that they didn't want to lose the friendship they had.

Also there was that part where Clarke was literally the only reason Bellamy was able to see color. He didn't want to risk losing that. Bellamy wouldn't be able to live happy if he knew that somewhere on this world, Clarke was walking around without him. Clarke and color.

Bellamy and Clarke connected. They were different in many ways, but they were similar in many, too. That's what made them work together so well. They both had their flaws, but they also knew how to help each other out with those particular flaws. They were a team. Together.

After Clarke made the table, Bellamy told her to sit down. So she sat down and waited. He came out of the kitchen carrying a plate with a pancake. On the pancakes he'd made a smiley face with blueberries, her favorite. Clarke smiled at him, sweetly and Bellamy felt his knees go a little weak. Bellamy sat down across from her. It was silent for a few seconds.

"You know why I was so happy this morning?" Clarke asked, her eyes finally moving away from her pancakes.

Bellamy looked at her, his head slightly tilted to the side. "No, I don't know."

Clarke smiled even wider. She got more beautiful with each passing second. "You."

Bellamy felt himself tense up. You? What is that even supposed to mean? She must've noticed how confused he was because she continued,

"You make me happy, Bellamy."

Silence.

Then there was Bellamy standing up so fast, his chair scraped and lost its balance, heading to the floor. Clarke closed her eyes getting ready for the bang, but it never came. She opened her eyes, to find Bellamy holding his chair with wide eyes. Clarke wanted to laugh, but she was so nervous about what he'd say to her that she couldn't.

Then in just a matter of seconds, Bellamy was in front of her. He got so close, their noses almost touched and then there was his lips on hers. His lips were rough and soft at the same time and Clarke loved how good joy tasted.

She must make him happy too...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> I apologize if there's any errors, I tend to screw up sometimes lol.  
> Please, do share your thoughts with me in the comments.  
> Lots of love,


End file.
